


Relaxing

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: Threads [Art] [7]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Cute shirts, Fanart, M/M, Reading, Relaxing, black and white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been struggling to make new edits and/or find the inspiration to do so, but I managed to find an older edit I made back in April (I think). It was originally posted on my twitter and then ended up on a few facebook pages. I was pretty excited by the feedback this got, but I just realized it was never posted here.</p>
<p>This wasn't written into any part of the Threads verse, but I've really considered writing something short for it. And the pictures in the back are of Neal and Peter (in Paris), the twins, and Nicky.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling to make new edits and/or find the inspiration to do so, but I managed to find an older edit I made back in April (I think). It was originally posted on my twitter and then ended up on a few facebook pages. I was pretty excited by the feedback this got, but I just realized it was never posted here.
> 
> This wasn't written into any part of the Threads verse, but I've really considered writing something short for it. And the pictures in the back are of Neal and Peter (in Paris), the twins, and Nicky.


End file.
